El Manual
by Aryrez
Summary: Después de 10 años de casada, Bella se encuentra aburrida con la rutina y quiere darle vida y picante a su matrimonio. Con la ayuda de su vecina y de un libro ella espera cumplir con su cometido.
1. Prólogo

Nota: No tengo intención de infringir la ley. Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Gracias a Bells Masen Cullen, por ser mi Beta, ella hace parte de BetasFanfiction. Espero que te guste ahora que ya lo he subido.

_Allí muy tranquilos pasaban los días. Salían a nadar al rayo del sol. Se miran, se besan, se arrullan, se abrazan. Y al mundo le dan ejemplo de amor - Los Cisnes, música tradicional colombiana_

**El Manual - Prólogo **

Edward y yo nos vimos por primera vez en una fiesta en la universidad, yo estudiaba literatura y él ya estaba terminando su carrera de medicina; la primera vez que lo vi estaba conversando con los anfitriones. Mi esposo es alto, acuerpado, con una nobleza en los ojos y dulce al hablar, él es simplemente encantador.

No pude quitarle los ojos de encima cuando le pidieron que tocara algo en el piano, y con un sexy rubor en las mejillas, aceptó. Deslumbrante, mostraba una pasión al tocar, la agilidad de sus dedos era arrolladora, absolutamente impresionante, todas las mujeres en el salón estaban perturbadas por el hechizo que Edward Masen ofrece con su sola presencia.

Yo por muy tímida que fuera, no me escapé a su embrujo, y disfruté de cada una de las notas musicales que se desprendían del movimiento de sus manos, la pasión que demostraba al tocar el piano es algo de lo que ninguna mujer podría escapar. Él asegura que no lo hace con intención, lo que lo hace aún más temible; es una fuerza arrolladora e incontrolable. Y escondida tras un muro disfruté del hombre más bonito (sí, bonito) que alguna vez haya visto.

Gracias a mi torpeza, tuve la posibilidad de conocerlo. Cuando Edward terminó su pieza, todos se acercaron para felicitarlo, al tratar de hacer lo mismo, tropecé con un escalón que no había visto y me doblé el tobillo. Siendo el caballero que es y además estudiante de medicina, Edward se encargó de mí; mi tobillo se estaba hinchando, así que en sus brazos me llevó a una habitación cercana para hacerme un examen sencillo. El diagnóstico, amor a primera vista, a primer contacto, a primera palabra. Y un tobillo luxado.

Supe que Edward era el indicado para mí esa misma noche. Cuando se enteró que mis medias se habían roto tras la caída, y no sé de donde, pero me trajo unas nuevas. Él era eso que yo siempre había querido alguien considerado, y tierno; su cara de preocupación al verme el tobillo torcido, aun sin conocerme, me mostraba a una persona sensible y de buen corazón.

Mi instinto no me falló, Edward es la mejor persona que conozco; es un trabajador incansable, un médico de increíbles capacidades, un padre maravilloso, un marido ejemplar, un hombre sin igual.

Desde el día en que nos conocimos somos inseparables, puedo decir que realmente él es mi media naranja, mi complemento.

_¡OHHHHHHHH!_

Nuestro noviazgo no duró mucho, yo me quería casar con él desde el principio, solo me faltaba que él quisiera lo mismo. No tardó en darse cuenta de eso, y unos días antes de nuestro primer aniversario, Edward se arrodilló ante mí, pidiéndome ser su esposa.

Gracias a que yo estaba haciendo unos cursos, la boda se realizó un año después del compromiso, nuestra relación era tranquila, sólida. No tengo temores sobre ella, mi esposo me trata, con ternura y suavidad; nuestras finanzas son estables, los dos tenemos una vida laboral sin inconvenientes y estoy absolutamente segura que Edward me ama de la misma forma en que yo lo amo a él.

Nuestro hijo Ethan nació un mes antes de nuestro segundo año como esposos. Mi embarazo no fue fácil debido a la endometriosis de la que padezco, pero el sueño y las ganas de ser madre pudieron hacer de mí una mujer valiente y logramos un parto natural para dar a luz a mi hermoso hijo, hoy de 8 años, quien es la viva estampa de su padre, con hermosos ojos miel, casi ámbar y un cabello imposible de peinar. Edward se ha encargado además, de hacer de él un pequeño caballero; así como su papá, mi hijito, me abre las puertas, me permite seguir primero, no dice malas palabras, es excelente deportista y un estudiante dedicado. Repito, la viva estampa de Edward.

Charlie y Carlie, nacieron dos meses después de nuestro cuarto aniversario. Edward y yo decidimos no tener más hijos después de las complicaciones que tuve con Ethan, pero mis gemelas son un regalo de Dios. El embarazo fue aún más complicado, haciendo casi imposible que me moviera durante 5 meses, tuve reposo absoluto. No obstante mis cuidados, las niñas nacieron a los 7 meses por cesárea, donde también tuve complicaciones y casi muero. Edward se hizo la vasectomía de inmediato, solo para prevenir que yo volviera a quedar embarazada y correr más riesgos.

Las niñas lo manejan a su gusto, son sus bebés consentidas, las trata como las pequeñas princesas que son. Toma el té con ellas los sábados en la tarde, las lleva a natación los domingos en la mañana y les revisa las tareas en la noche, además de jugar fútbol con Ethan, tocar el piano, ver sus dibujos animados favoritos y leerles cuentos antes de dormir.

_ASSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SI, MASSSSSSSSS, ASIIIIIIIIIII_

No puedo pedir un mejor padre para mis hijos, el amor que siente por ellos es incondicional y ellos están por encima de todos.

├EM┤

Cuando era niña, mi sueño era ser profesora, luché mucho por alcanzarlo, mi madre no quería que estudiara en la universidad sino que entrara a un convento. La timidez que me caracteriza me hacía muy propicia, pero mi intención nunca fue esa, quería niños, muchos niños… y los colegios serían una muy buena opción. Ahora dicto clases de literatura en 7º grado.

Charlie, mi padre, le hizo una evaluación exhaustiva a Edward cuando lo conoció, aciéndole prometer que jamás se sobrepasaría conmigo, jamás me llevaría a límites, jamás me haría sufrir.

Edward ha cumplido su palabra al pie de la letra. Me trata como a una muñeca de porcelana, la que con un mal movimiento se podría romper.

_OH POR DIOS, YA CASI, ME VENGOOOO, YA CASI_

Mi esposo no me levanta la voz, no me maltrata, las discusiones (porque las hay), son absolutamente pacíficas. Siempre termina regalándome algo para lograr el perdón, siempre se comporta como un caballero.

En conclusión mi vida es perfecta.

Perfectamente aburrida.

Y no me refiero a mi amor por Edward, ni al de mis hijos, amo mi trabajo y hago lo que quiero. Mi Edward es el hombre perfecto, mi casa es perfecta, mis hijos son los mejores niños del mundo, nuestra vida es tranquila, relajada sin complicaciones. No hay mayores alteraciones. Yo jamás he gritado.

No como mi vecina por lo menos.

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JASPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR_

Lo que me lleva a mi único gran problema. El sexo.

El sexo

El sexo. Cuando tenía 12 años, descubrí que si usaba bien mis dedos, podía sentir muchas cosas por dentro, así que me dedicaba todos los días, unos minutos en el baño, para disfrutar de mis momentos a solas. Todo iba bien hasta que mi madre me descubrió.

Renee, es la persona más religiosa que conozco, dedicada a su devoción a un grado que es extremo. Para mi madre todo es pecado, incluso el placer. Así que el sexo se convirtió en mi mayor temor, la satisfacción sexual era impensable. Los humanos, y en especial las mujeres no nacimos para disfrutar de los placeres carnales, venimos a qué sé yo… sufrir.

Por supuesto, perdí mi virginidad en mi noche de bodas. Edward jamás me presionó y después de conocer a mi madre, estoy segura que él también estaba asustado.

Fue una noche horrible, mi esposo hizo lo que pudo para que no fuera tan incómodo, pero fue imposible, el dolor fue incontrolable. Aprecio su intento por hacer de esa noche, una romántica y mágica, de todas formas lo fue. El único problema es que para mí, después de 10 años de matrimonio, la cosa no mejora. Edward teme repetir mi dolor, y es lento. A veces creo que es más por cumplir con sus obligaciones conyugales que porque yo le provoque algún deseo. O peor aún, creo que ni a él le gusta, no creo que yo que soy tan torpe y tan temerosa le provoque hacerme nada, nunca hemos sido muy aventureros en este aspecto, lo hacemos más porque es lo que dicta la sociedad que por el deseo desenfrenado que sentimos el uno por el otro.

La posición preferida de Edward es el misionero. Debido a que mi esposo cree que si me toca muy duro me voy a quebrar, nuestros momentos íntimos son muy calmados, son muy pasivos, son muy aburridos. Soy su princesa, al principio me encantaba el sobrenombre, me hacía sentir de la realeza, lo que nunca me di cuenta es que él se cree el plebeyo que no me puede tocar, que soy demasiado para ser tratada como una mujer, como una esposa, como una amante.

Con todos los sermones de mi mamá, quien dice que solo podemos tener relaciones para procrear y al ya haber decidido no tener más hijos, nuestra vida sexual se limita a un par de veces cada dos semanas. La pasión que vi en los ojos de Edward el día que lo conocí, se restringe a su trabajo, bueno y a los niños.

Nunca me quejé porque creía que era el proceso natural de una pareja, después de años de estar casados, nuestra prioridad no es la intimidad, sino nuestros hijos, la hipoteca, el trabajo. Nos hemos descuidado.

Yo realmente nunca perdí los kilos de más que gané con el segundo embarazo, pero Edward me dice que es el recordatorio que mis hijos salieron de mi cuerpo, al parecer a él no le molesta, o simplemente no le importa. Y Edward dejó de usar el perfume que me gustaba cuando éramos novios. Ya no recuerdo porqué. También tiene una barriguita prominente y hace un par de meses que no se afeita. Al principio no me molestaba, pero con su vello corporal y ahora el facial, parece que duermo con un chimpancé.

Pero nunca me quejé. Insisto, creí que ese era el curso natural de nuestra relación.

Hasta que conocí a Alice Brandon, mi vecina. La que grita, la que hace que los cuadros en mi casa se muevan, la que asustó a mis niñas una noche hace un par de semanas, la que hace que yo me tenga que morder el codo de la envidia.

_OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOSSSSSSSSSSS_

Alice y su esposo, Jasper, se mudaron a la casa de al lado hace 3 meses. Cuando los conocí me parecieron la pareja más agradable, son lectores incansables, excelentes conversadores y sobretodo muy felices; llevan años de casados, y viven solos pues su único hijo, Peter, se encuentra estudiando en el extranjero.

Mi percepción de ellos cambió ese mismo día, cuando unos gritos ensordecedores me despertaron a media noche, Edward tenía turno nocturno durante esa semana y yo realmente me asusté. Inicialmente creí que Jasper la golpeaba. Unos minutos después, me di cuenta que esos gritos no era por temor, sino todo lo contrario. Alice y su esposo celebraban la mudanza, y estaban…uhmmm, no sé, probando cada una de las superficies de la casa.

Después de casi 24 años, esa noche volví a masturbarme.

No lo pude evitar. En todo el tiempo que llevo de casada, jamás me había excitado tanto. Escucharlos disfrutar del placer que sus cuerpos les hacían sentir, provocó en mí algo que no me había pasado antes. Así que deslicé mis dedos en mi labia y empecé a moverlos al mismo ritmo de los golpes del otro lado de la pared, no podía creer cuan húmeda estaba, mis caricias en mis partes más escondidas surtieron el mismo efecto que tantos años atrás, y me redescubrí. Esa noche, el orgasmo, después de imaginarme cómo y dónde lo estaban haciendo, fue el más intenso que haya sentido... y ni siquiera necesité de mi marido.

Así de triste es mi vida.

Les he dicho que Alice cumplió 54 años hace dos semanas. Mejor no hablo de la celebración de ese día. Tuve que mandar a los niños donde los abuelos.

No entiendo porqué una mujer de la edad de mi vecina, y 20 años de casada, tiene mejor vida sexual que yo que tengo 34 y apenas 10 en mi matrimonio. Quiero saber su secreto, quiero saber qué hace, cómo lo hace. Quiero sentir lo que ella siente, quiero disfrutar, como ella lo hace. Quiero saber si puedo gritar más fuerte que ella cuando tenga un orgasmo más intenso que cualquiera que ella haya disfrutado en toda su vida. Mi problema, no sé cómo lograr todo eso.

No estoy segura que mi marido se preste a esta aventura.

Edward es el hombre más calmado y perezoso que se puedan imaginar. Igual su mayor temor es provocarme la misma incomodidad que me causó en nuestra noche de bodas. Nunca ha tratado de ser algo más agresivo conmigo y yo me he quedado dormida en mis laureles creyendo que lo que pasaba era normal. Y que mis ganas de más, mis bajas pasiones, eran solo el reflejo de lo pecadora que soy (Dios, mi madre ha tenido demasiada influencia en mí), me gustaría saber si puedo lograrlo y si puedo contar con su ayuda para salir de esta frigidez. De esta agonía de la insatisfacción, de este aburrimiento.

Me he demorado mucho en tomar esta decisión. Si Alice a su edad disfruta de su sexualidad, yo voy a hacer lo mismo, voy al menos a intentarlo, voy a tomar las riendas del asunto y voy a hacer valer mis necesidades, si porque lo son. Voy a establecer prioridades, y de ahora voy a procurar darle vida y pasión a esta rutina harta y molesta en lo que se ha convertido mi existencia. Voy a ponerle el picante que esto necesita.

Ahora, la pregunta es si Edward va a apoyarme, y peor aún ¿cómo lo voy a convencer?


	2. Liberación

**Nota: No tengo ninguna intención de infringir la ley, todo el mundo lo sabe**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a mis betas **** Bells Masen Cullen y Maggice, ellas hacen parte de BetasFanfiction, por ser tan buenas y tan exigentes, son todo lo que esperaba y mucho más.**

Mirándote yo he pasado noches que no sabrás  
>Mirándote he pasado más de mil noches que nunca sabrás<br>No juegues más con candela me enseñó mi mamá  
>Mirándote… porque este amor que me guardo<br>Queriéndote… Es solo mío y no más  
>Cantándote… No aguanto una noche más<br>Noches que no sabrás  
>(Fonseca)<p>

Cap. 1 Liberación

_Conócete a ti misma. Reconoce tu cuerpo, tu piel. Identifica las partes de ti que más te gustan y encuentra aquellos puntos que te hacen sentir mejor_

— Bella, ¡qué hermoso está tu jardín!

— Hola Alice, gracias. Ahora que los niños están de vacaciones, tengo tiempo para dedicarme a todos esos quehaceres para los que normalmente no tengo tiempo.

—Ah te entiendo, cuando se fue mi Peter recordé que tenía un ático. No salí de allí en tres días, pero después Jasper me reclamó y no salí de la habitación por otros tres, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Sí, bueno.

— Es que aunque no me lo creas, ¡Jasper es un toro! Tiene la energía de un animal.— Rió

— Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Cómo?

— Que lo sé Alice. Uhm, los escucho.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Bueno, ustedes no son precisamente silenciosos, y las paredes son delgadas.

— ¡Oh mi Dios!, ¿no me estás diciendo, lo que creo que me estás diciendo?

— Te estoy diciendo que los escucho cuando tienen relaciones sexuales. Incluso los niños los han escuchado, he tenido que inventarme muchas excusas y llevarlos al parque en días y a horas, que unos niños de su edad no deberían.

— Mi Dios.

— Un día Charlie me preguntó si había un terremoto, por la forma en que se movían los cuadros en mi habitación. Me tocó decirle que ustedes estaban ocupados clavando puntillas.

— ¡Ja! Sí estábamos "_clavando", _solo que no precisamente puntillas…

—¡Alice!

— Perdón, perdón, no sabes la pena que siento en este momento, esas cosas no se deberían escuchar a través de las paredes.

— He estado buscando el momento para hablar con Alice. Ella es una mujer de mente abierta y estoy segura que si le cuento de mis… eh...problemas, me podrá ayudar. Solo que llegar hasta allá, pues no sé cómo hacerlo.

— Es cierto, estas construcciones de hoy en día…

— Lo curioso es que yo nunca los he escuchado de mi lado de la pared.

— Nosotros tenemos niños, Alice, tenemos que ser un poco más calmados.

— Oh, claro, claro. Me imagino el festín que organizaron cuando los niños se fueron de vacaciones con sus abuelos. Permíteme que te diga, pero la mitad del barrio te envidia el marido que tienes; espero no te ofendas, pero a veces mi imaginación vuela y lo veo como todo un animal salvaje, con esos brazos, ese cuerpo, esos ojos que parecen de tigre… ay, querida, a veces hasta yo te envidio,— terminó con un suspiro.

— No, no me ofendes, sé que mi esposo es un hombre muy atractivo.

— Y después de la vergüenza que acabo de pasar, ¿no me vas a dar un datico de cómo es en la cama Para que estemos empatadas?

— ¡No!

— Pero Bella, somos mujeres, adultas, casadas, no me vayas a dejar con la curiosidad.

— Alice, por favor.

— Ay me imagino que es capaz de levantarte con una sola mano, con esos brazos musculosos que tiene. Llevarte de un lado a otro, al estilo de los hombres de la edad de piedra.

— No lo sé, nunca lo hemos intentado.

— Pero si eres solo un poco más alta que yo, y Jasper me levanta a todas partes…

— Edward nunca lo ha hecho, o tal vez solo la noche de nuestra boda, por aquello de la tradición, pero no lo recuerdo exactamente.

— Ay claro, estabas pensando en lo que vendría después…

— En realidad, es una de esas noches que preferiría olvidar, fue el comienzo de todo.

— Bella, por el tono que estás usando creo que no estás pasando por un buen momento. ¿No eres feliz en tu matrimonio?

— ¿Qué? Lo soy Alice, claro que lo soy, Edward es un hombre maravilloso y un padre ejemplar, tengo una familia que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Es solo que esa noche fue un poco complicada para los dos y eso hizo que los siguientes 10 años también lo hayan sido.

— Perdóname querida, pero no te estoy entendiendo. Si eres feliz con tu esposo y tus hijos, ¿por qué dices que todo ha sido tan complicado?

— Alice, no me malinterpretes, mi vida es perfecta, solo por un detalle.

— ¿Estás enferma?

— No, pero, ¿me invitarías a uno de esos tragos que sabes preparar? Tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

— ¿Mojitos?, Oh querida, no me imagino que querrás preguntarme que necesites alcohol.

— Quiero hablarte de sexo, Alice. Así que mejor alista el ron, que esto va para largo.

Después de unas cuatro horas y dos botellas de ron, Alice y yo hablamos. Le hablé acerca de nuestra horrorosa primera vez y cómo desde allí la vida sexual que comparto con Edward es realmente muy simple, cómo él no quiere hacerme daño y cómo yo sufro de ignorancia y temor.

Edward y yo no hemos sido nunca aventureros, nunca lo hemos hecho en un espacio público, o de pie; es más, ni siquiera lo hemos hecho en la posición del perrito. El sólo entra y sale a su propio ritmo, yo simplemente me dejo, y conozco cuando va a llegar, así que empiezo a apretar mis músculos para darle la ilusión que yo también lo voy a hacer, cuando en realidad no voy ni en la mitad del camino.

Muchas veces no lubrico lo suficiente, y por eso es un poco doloroso; sabrá Dios que muecas le hago, que él simplemente para y no hacemos nada. Cuando estas situaciones pasan, siento tanta vergüenza, porque siento que le estoy fallando como esposa y no cumplo con mis deberes conyugales.

Muchas otras veces, él llega tan cansado que no creo que se dé cuenta que le practico sexo oral, entre murmullos me agradece y se voltea. No me toco yo misma porque pienso en lo que me diría mi madre y se me quitan las ganas.

— Y, ¿por qué lo haces si él ni siquiera se da cuenta?

— Bueno, eso lo ayuda a liberar energía y duerme mejor. Si no lo hago empieza a roncar como camión.

— Y tu energía, ¿cómo la liberas?

— No es lo mismo Alice, es mi deber como su esposa.

— Él también tiene responsabilidades contigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Empiezo a notarlo.

— ¿No te dan ganas de vez en cuando?

— Claro que sí Alice, pero no puedo ser tan desconsiderada de presionar a mi esposo para liberar mi energía, cuando él ha salvado vidas durante el día y además, ayuda con tareas, lee cuentos, juega con los niños y termina lavando los platos de la cena.

— Edward definitivamente es un buen hombre, eso no tiene discusión.

— Lo es.

— Pero igual lo vamos a mejorar.

Alice me explicó, cómo era su vida antes de conocer a Jasper; vivió la época de la revolución femenina y fue una activista que creyó siempre en la igualdad de géneros, cómo luchó contra sus padres cuando usó los anticonceptivos y su derecho al sexo libre, pero seguro. Alice es tan diferente a mi madre, y su espíritu libre es sencillamente inspirador. Me aseguró que no era tarde para tomar las riendas de mi matrimonio en la dirección que quería y ser feliz en cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida.

Me recordó que no solo soy madre y esposa, también soy mujer y soy yo quien debe tener la responsabilidad de lograr lo que deseo.

— Cuando yo era una adolescente, — me contó Alice, — conocí a un hombre mayor, James, era su nombre. — No te imaginas lo que este hombre me enseñó: a conocer mi cuerpo, las posiciones que más me gustaban, cómo deben tocarme para que mi excitación se incremente. Él prácticamente me convirtió en quien soy ahora, una mujer que no teme pedir, pero que igual da, que siente y que le gusta brindar placer.

Querida Bella, no es tan difícil como tú crees, pero sí tienes que deshacerte de todos esos tabús que te rodean. Sé que eso es tal vez lo más complicado porque el ambiente en el que creciste no te ayuda a confiar en ti misma. El sexo no es pecado, y no lo es porque es el origen de la vida; somos seres humanos y disfrutamos del placer tanto como de nuestra vida intelectual. ¡Y por Dios! Estás enamorada de tu esposo, lo noto incluso con todo el licor que tengo encima, y tu esposo ve por tus ojos. No entiendo cómo no han disfrutado del sexo durante estos años, el sexo es solo una forma más de expresarse su amor.

He sido una tonta todos estos años, escandalizándome por cómo se vive hoy en día, todo es saludable en la medida en que se encuentre el equilibrio. No estamos en completa armonía, amo a mi esposo y sé que él me ama, con pasión, pero nos fuimos a un extremo, un extremo en el que el aburrimiento nos ganó.

— James, — continuó Alice cuando le pregunté por su receta para mantener viva la llama de la pasión incluso tantos años después de matrimonio, — me obsequió un libro, uno de los que eran restringidos en mi época. Y ese libro me dio tantos secretos y me ayudó tanto… creo que lo tengo por ahí todavía, debe estar viejo y malgastado de tanto uso que en su momento le di. Pero es posible que aún sirva para su objetivo final, mejorar la calidad de la sexualidad femenina.

Yo creo, — continuó Alice, — que lo primero que tienes que hacer es conocer tu cuerpo, saber dónde está ubicado el clítoris, abrir tus labios y saber que si lo masajeas de una forma u otra te va a gustar. Probemos: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste?

— Alice, esa pregunta es demasiado personal.

— Ay no, ya con todo lo que me has contado, no te me vas a poner pudorosa ahora.

— Bueno, hace un par de días.

— Bien, eso no está tan mal.

— Después de 24 años de no hacerlo.

— Oh, Bella, de veras que no entiendo cómo has hecho todo este tiempo. Bueno, y ¿estabas bien lubricada?

— Sip.

— O sea, estabas excitada en ese momento.

— Sip, bastante.

— Ok, no está tan mal, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando lo estabas haciendo?

— Creo que no estaba pensando en nada.

— Bueno, pero la excitación es la reacción a un estímulo, tal vez estabas viendo algo parecido en televisión, o escuchando una canción de esas modernas que solo hablan de eso…

— Pues, en realidad sí estaba escuchando algo, que me puso… así

— ¿Qué estabas escuchando?

— Tal vez quieras preguntarme a quién estaba escuchando.

— ¿A quién estabas escuchando?— Levanté una ceja para hacerla caer en cuenta y no tener que decírselo. — Oh por Dios, me siento como una estrella porno ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!— _Si, si me imagino._ — Bueno tienes algo de voyerista en ti, nena, ¿acaso no sabes que esos momentos son muy íntimos?

— Alice, al punto.

— Lo que creo es que eres una persona normal, tenías frente a ti una ligera provocación y respondiste a ella. Ya que sabemos eso, vas a tener que investigar más al respecto. Tienes que saber qué otros estímulos externos te emocionan, así lubricarás más, tu esposo no tendrá miedo y puede que vaya mejor.

— Bueno sí, pero, ¿cómo hago para convencer a Edward de ser un poco más lanzado y atrevido?

— Querida, ¿acaso no sabes del poder de la seducción?

Y fue así como tuvimos nuestra primera lluvia de ideas para formular mi plan para seducir a mi esposo. Después de eso, me di cuenta de que mi Edward sí puede alzarme en brazos y cargarme sin problema, yo estaba tan tomada que no podía mantenerme en pie.

Lo primero que íbamos a hacer era modificar un poco mi guardarropa. Lo más seguro es que Edward, como todo hombre, reaccione mejor a lo visual; un poco de lencería, colores provocativos, un cambio en el cabello, vestidos que hagan sobresalir mi figura; sigo siendo yo, pero en una versión mejorada.

Así que, durante todo un día, mi vecina y yo visitamos cuanto almacén de ropa pudimos encontrar, cambié los calzones de abuelita que según yo eran los apropiados, por ropa más cómoda y seductora, con colores diferentes y formas que cubrían esos kilitos de más que igual tenía.

Encontré ropa que me hacía sentir más joven, más divertida y, a la vez, y por superficial que suene, más segura de mí misma. Compré ropa para el trabajo, para hacer ejercicio (Alice y yo prometimos salir a trotar al menos tres veces a la semana), para algunas ocasiones especiales y también para la noche, cuando estuviera frente a frente con mi esposo.

Me corté un poco el cabello, me arreglé las uñas y me depilé las piernas y bueno, allá abajo también. Lo hice pensando en que esa noche tendría una cita con el espejo. Iba a conocer a mi otro yo, a la pobre que ha sufrido tanto en los últimos años de olvido y descuido, la misma que próximamente iba a conocer un goce sin límites. Al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

Para lograr ese cometido, también fuimos a una tienda para comprar juguetes sexuales; solo pensarlo me produjo escalofríos, pero esta nueva Bella quería compensarse por tanto tiempo de frustración e iba a recurrir a lo que medio mundo usa. Creo que puede ser hasta divertido. Me pregunto si Edward tiene el mismo sentido voyerista que, según Alice, yo tengo, y le guste verme introducirme un objeto sintético, o cualquier otra cosa que no sea él.

Esa misma noche mi plan para cambiar mi vida, se pondría en marcha y me volvería sujeto de mi propio deseo.

…

…

…

Al llegar a casa, encontré en el buzón un paquete bellamente envuelto en papel regalo:

_Bella:_

_Este libro no tiene una fórmula perfecta, sólo tú y tu esposo tienen los ingredientes, porque tienen el amor Y al mezclarlo con todo lo que vas a aprender y lo que conocen el uno del otro, podrán cocinar su propia recetaCon su propio sello y sabor._

_Espero que todo te quede._

_¡DELICIOSO!_

_Alice_

Oh, pero si es el libro del que, mi ahora nueva mejor amiga, me había hablado. Es una versión más reciente. Si esto funciona, jamás tendré como agradecerle a Alice por todos sus consejos y su bondad.

_**El Manual - Capítulo 1 **_

¿Conocerme?... Uhmmm, sí mucho gusto yo soy Bella…

_La curva de las relaciones sexuales femeninas, una primera etapa de excitación con respuesta a los estímulos externos, físicos y psíquicos, inicio de la lubricación de las partes íntimas. Una segunda fase llamada "plateau" en donde a nivel extra –genital hay un incremento del latido cardíaco, de la respiración y de la sudoración, una cuarta fase, después de los límites alcanzados, en algunos casos las mujeres alcanzan un nivel de turgencia en el tercio exterior de la vagina, llegando a un orgasmo similar al masculino con contracciones tónicas y rítmicas para volver a un estado de tranquilidad"(*)._

Ok, mis partes íntimas: la vulva, el clítoris, los labios mayores, los labios inferiores… primera etapa, segunda, tercera.

Pero… ¿qué estoy haciendo?, igual no voy a darle una clase de mi anatomía a E, ¡él es médico! Ellos saben mejor que yo los términos y los usos. Esto no es lo que quiero. Lo que quiero saber es cómo usar todas estas partes de mi cuerpo para nuestro goce.

Después de varias respiraciones profundas me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo, el que solo uso cuando estoy completamente vestida. Esta vez quiero ver en mi reflejo lo que mi esposo ve cuando me mira. No quiero ver estos kilos de más que deben irse, el corte de cabello que no estaría mal, y que tengo que empezar a usar cremas reafirmantes, no quiero arrugas todavía. Edward es un hombre físicamente espectacular, y aunque nunca me ha hecho sentir menos que él, sé que no le doy la talla en cuanto a belleza, claro que eso no quiere decir que yo no me esfuerce.

Bien, el libro dice que tengo que explorar mi cuerpo, así que desnuda frente a mí misma, lo examino todo. Un ligero pero consistente masaje en mi cuero cabelludo – cuando estoy en la ducha, mientras me lavo el cabello, me imagino a Edward haciéndolo y me relajo, me tranquilizo. Paso mis manos suavemente por mi cuello, adoro cuando mi esposo me besa allí, acaricio los lóbulos de mis orejas y mi mandíbula. Está bien, esto funciona, estoy absolutamente pacífica y algo emocionada.

Acaricio mi rostro suavemente, mis cejas y mi nariz, mis labios sigo bajando por el cuello hasta encontrarme con mis hombros y mis brazos. ¡Oh! Me gusta la parte interior de mis codos, lo hago varias veces muy sutil porque sentí algo no sé qué exactamente, pero la próxima vez, le diré a Edward que allí me puede acariciar allí… besar, mejor… lamer, tal vez.

Subo nuevamente por mis brazos; entiendo por qué mi esposo me dice que tengo la piel suave, realmente lo es. Acaricio mis senos, un poco más suave que cuando me hago mi examen mensual, esta vez no estoy tratando de identificar si tengo alguna bolita por ahí, ahora quiero saber si esta parte de mi cuerpo es tan sensible para mí como para otras mujeres. Mis pezones están erguidos, los pellizco y doy vueltas —_ ¡oh!_— Esto realmente me gusta, lo hago por unos cuantos minutos, ya puedo sentir que me humedezco.

Continúo por mi abdomen, mi cintura, todo mi torso, mis caricias son suaves y delicadas, solo son de búsqueda, quiero saber cuáles son mis partes más sensibles.

Omito lo más íntimo de mi cuerpo, quiero dejarlo para lo último. Así que paso mis manos por mis piernas. ¡Dios! Tengo las piernas muy perceptivas, me dio un escalofrío cuando pase las manos por las ingles, mis rodillas y su parte interior. Me gustan mis pantorrillas, están torneadas.

Los pies los dejaré para después, porque tengo la impresión que pueden ser tan sensibles como el resto de mis piernas, además necesito una pedicura.

Ok, esto es lo que estaba esperando. Pienso en Edward, en una fantasía, en cómo quisiera que fuera conmigo en una noche de locura desenfrenada, veo en mi mente sus ojos color miel oscurecerse con la determinación del deseo. Mientras me acaricio nuevamente la ingle y mis muslos, no me acerco a mi centro aún, veo como mi esposo me toma con fuerza contra las sábanas de mi cama y me ubica a su disposición; rozo suavemente mis labios y con la ayuda de mi otra mano, los abroy me mantengo en esta posición por un instante, todo es muy suave. Sé que Edward no está preparado para nada muy fuerte. Me acaricio nuevamente los senos, me pellizco y retuerzo los pezones, los siento muy receptivos, como el resto de mi cuerpo.

Regreso a mi vagina, me acaricio de arriba hacia abajo, con lentitud pero con fuerza; tomo el clítoris, lo agarro duro e introduzco mi dedo corazón—_¡Oh Dios estoy mojada!_— Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, una y otra vez; es tan fácil que introduzco un segundo dedo, estoy tocando un punto que me produce unas sensaciones desconocidas.

_¡Ohhhh! ¡Ohhhhh! ¡Uhmmm!_

En realidad no sé lo que estoy haciendo pero mantengo el ritmo que llevaba, con dos dedos dentro de mí y con mi otra mano masajeándome toda parte de mi cuerpo que pueda alcanzar, en este punto todo mi cuerpo es una zona erógena y lo logro.

_Sii _

_Si_

_Siiii_

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Wow!_

…

…

**Otra nota: **

**Puntilla es el clavo que se emplea para sujetar cosas.**

**(*)El texto es un resumen de varios sitios encontrados en Internet, casi todos blogs femeninos.**

**Sus comentarios son más que apreciados**


End file.
